Saiyans Beauty
by Savanahladd
Summary: sorry but not verry good at summaries but here goes, Trunks and Goten just got back to school when there is a new kid, later to find out its Trunks aunt
1. Default Chapter

Ok (sigh) this should be my second fanfic so I've had a little experience ^-^. This time I'll have Goten and Trunks as our host(s) (drools)! So I hope you enjoy Saiyans Beauty.  
  
Disclaimer: sorry dont own any DBZ  
Savie: Sweet, Trunks and Goten have arrived.(gawks at the boys as they walk in)  
Trunks: Hey (stares at Savie with a twinkle in his eye)  
Goten: Hi (stares at Savie in amaisement)  
Savie: Hey guys, you made it.(tries not to drool)  
Goten: Yep(tries not to blush)  
Trunks: So what's the story about?(comes over to sit by Savie waving Goten over too)  
Savie: Well hmmm, you guys are in school one day (Trunks and Goten sweat drop and look at each other) and a theirs a new girl in school, u guys hang out with her and you notice something strange about her.  
Goten: What's her name, what's her name!  
Savie: Down boy! Her name's Nayomie.  
Trunks: Tell us more, come on. (Trying to get fresh to have Savie tell more)  
Savie: Behave, you'll have to listen to the story.(tries not to lose her consentration)  
Goten: You better watch it Trunks, you dont want your dad to come in here now do you.(evil grin)  
Trunks: Oh shut up Goten (gives Goten a cold stare) well lets start the story.  
Savie: Heh, ok here goes, hope you enjoy Saiyans Beauty.(Trunks gets all over her)  
Goten: God get a room.(rolls his eyes)  
  
~*~  
  
New Kid in School  
  
Oh boy, trunks this summer was really fun! Goten said walking into the classroom with Trunks right beside him.  
  
Ya it was, but I couldn't wait to get back to school, hell I miss 7th grade. Trunks said sitting down at his desk.  
  
Ok kids take your seat, before we take attendence we have a new student here today, her name is Nayomie, you may come in Nayomie. The teacher said waving the new girl in.  
  
Hello. Nayomie said nervously.  
  
Ok Nayomie, take your seat. Said the teacher.  
  
Hey you can sit over here by me and Goten! Trunks said pointing at an extra seat in between him and Goten.  
  
Lets take attendence shall we, Chiki? Here! Kintaro? Here! Cheny? Yo! Chea? Here! Shad? Here! Chass? Here! Tatikii? Here! Sumatra? Here! Tsunami? Here! Krakatoa? Yep! Tonga? Here! Olorun? Hi! Sidney? Whatta! Rani? Here! Ta-aroa? Yes! Grace? Here! Jade? Ya! Trunks? Not here! Goten? Present! Thank you, lets get started shall we please. Said the teacher writing on the white board.  
  
So where you from Nayomie? Asked Trunks.  
  
North of West City. Nayomie said.  
  
Wow, that's close to my house, cool. Goten said getting all excited.  
  
So did you just move here? Trunks asked with his tail curled into a question mark.  
  
You could say that. Nayomie said trying to not pay attention to Trunks and Goten's tails. Nice tail. She mumbled.  
  
Trunks and Goten both quickly put them down and rapped them around their waist and then blushed.  
  
So uh..what are you doing after school, I mean are you gonna go straight home or what? Trunks asked blushing.  
  
Ya I have to do something at home. Nayomie said trying to concentrate on what the teacher was saying.  
  
*Hmmm she looks so calm but something tells me she's hididng something.* Goten thought studying her, she was wearing a blue tank top with blue baggy pants, she had boots on that looked similar to the ones Vegeta wore. She had purple hair tucked behind her ears that came down to her shoulders, blue eyes, and she had a slender body that was muscular. So were did you come from? Goten asked seriously.  
  
Uh…some where. Nayomie said nervously.  
  
Oh come on, did you even come from this planet? Goten said.  
  
Nayomie didn't answer.  
  
Are you shure you don't want to do anything after school, I can show you around, or I could let you check out my house? Trunks said reashuring.  
  
Ya, its really big and cool, his mom is Professor Briefs daughter who invented the capsule and his dad Vegeta is pri…Goten tried to finish the sentince before Trunks covered his mouth.  
  
Nayomie eyes widend in suprize at the name Vegeta. Did you just say Vegeta?  
  
Uh… ya that's Trunks dad. Goten said grinning and rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Hey maybe I will check out your house Trunks. Nayomie said eagerly.  
  
Uh… shure ok. Trunks said confused.  
  
Well the day went by until school finally got out.  
~*~  
Savie:mwahahaha, evil cliffie.  
Goten:Uh Oh, I think I hear your dad Trunks(he said teasingly)  
Trunks:Oh shut up.(gets all over savie again)  
Savie:rape(giggles) 


	2. Relitives

Disclaimer:repete after me: I dont own any DBZ!(chuckles)  
Savie:Ok Trunks behave, knock it off.(pushes him away)  
Goten:Jesus, finally u two stop.(sighs a releif)  
Trunks:Oh shut up.(comes over and knocks him up side the head)  
Goten:OUCH, god damn it that hurts!(rubs his head)  
Savie:Ok, knock it off! Im gonna start the story now.  
boys:fine.  
  
~*~  
  
Relatives  
  
So where do you live?Nayomie asked while they where walking on the sidewalk.  
  
Oh just around the corner.said Trunks.  
  
Suddenly, Nayomie disappered.  
  
What the fuck! Trunks said supprisingly.  
  
They walked around the corner and they smacked into her. The boys fell down, but for Nayomie, it didnt fase her a bit.  
  
Woh, how did you do that?Goten asked suspisiously.  
  
I just ran, thats all, oh and I think you would be able to do that too if you are son of Vegeta, Trunks. Nayomie said eyeing him.  
  
Huh!Trunks said trying to act confused.  
  
Come on, I thought you where gonna show me around your house.Nayomie said changing the subject.  
  
Uh, ya shure. Trunks said.  
  
~*~  
  
Mom, dad, im home and I brought some friends. Trunks yelled walking through the door.  
  
Hi sweety, hi goten, who's your new friend Trunks? Bulma said looking at Nayomie.  
  
Oh this is Nayomie, she's new in town, Nayomie this is my mom, Bulma. Trunks said.  
  
Hello.  
  
Hi, hey Trunks, yer dad said as soon as you get home your suppose to go spar with him. Bulma said.  
  
Oh man, hey Goten, go show Nayomie around the house. Pouted Trunks.  
  
Ok, good luck! Goten giggled.  
  
Funny Goten. Trunks said walking to the gravitation room.  
  
~*~  
  
Goten first shown Nayomie the living room then he started talking about wrestling with Trunks and that one time Trunks restled Vegeta but started laughing when he got to the part where Vegeta pined Trunks down and Trunks farted, .... it smelled so bad that Vegeta broke out in tears. then Goten got cut off by all the giggling that he started laughing so hard he turned beet red. Nayomie just stood there and giggled trying to hold in the laughter.  
  
Next he shown her Trunks room, he started talking about when him and Trunks had a big ice cream fight... Bulma made him clean it up and I had to go sit out in the living room, Vegeta walked in and he fell asleep on the couch, man can he snore loud, after 15 minutes I walked over  
and I pluged his nose up, man you should have seen his face when he woke up gasping for breath.  
  
Nayomie walked up to Goten, "So tell me more about Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans."  
  
Goten's eyes widend,"Uh..what..prince..saiyans....heh."Goten tried to act like he didn't know what she was talking about but Nayomie knew he was keeping something from her."Ya you know the saiyan prince."Nayomie put her elbow on his sholder and started pressing down on it hard enuf to make him yelp in pain."Uh..what's a saiyan?" Goten asked rubbing his sholder."Well a saiyan has a tail."Nayomie grabed his tail and started to pet it. Goten started to purr but he instantly snaped out of it and grabed his tail.  
  
Dont grab my tail! He snaped.  
  
Just tell me what I want to know, is Trunks father the prince?Nayomie asked impaitent.  
  
Hey guys, Goten did you show her around the house?Trunks asked walking in to his room with a towle around his neck sweating.His hair was gold and it was sticking strait up and his eyes where terquoise.  
  
Yeah, how was your spar with Vegeta.Goten asked rapping his tail around his waist and trying to tell Trunks that he was super.  
  
I lived didn't I. Trunks said finally noticing Gotens signals.  
  
Nayomie noticed Gotens signals and walked over to Trunks"What happend to your hair and your eyes?"  
  
Oh my hair..uh..I spiked my hair and died it gold..and uh..I uh..put contacts in.Trunks lied backing out of his room. All of a sudden Vegeta was walking to his room when Trunks poped out of the room and bumped into him.  
  
Watch where your going, and who's this! Vegeta snaped looking at Nayomie. All of a sudden Nayomie droped to her knees and a tail popped out. Prince Vegeta, it's an honor to see you again.Brother!  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened in shock, all the color drained from his face, he whispered."Nayomie!"  
  
~*~  
  
Savie: mwwahaha im so evil!(sparkle in her eye)  
Trunks:That's not right!(walks over and put's his arm over her sholder)  
Goten sneaks out to get Vegeta and comes back in. All of a sudden Vegeta walks in to catch Trunks getting fresh with Savie. Vegeta turns super and starts shooting little beams at Trunks feet.  
Trunks: Oh shit!(starts dancing on his tip toes)Im gonna get you Goten!  
Vegeta: Dance bitch dance!Mwwahahaha!  
Goten:Busted!  
Savie:Oh boy(sigh) review please. 


End file.
